


Baby, You're Perfect

by MinEryn



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Choi San is Whipped, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Mild Smut, Top Choi San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinEryn/pseuds/MinEryn
Summary: San walked in to find Wooyoung crying, holding his phone tightly in his hand.Aka San showing Wooyoung how perfect he is and showering him with compliments and more.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Baby, You're Perfect

San opened the door to Wooyoungs room, a plate of food in his hand.  
‘Hey, you didn’t come down for dinner so-‘ San stopped in his tracks when he saw Wooyoung sobbing on his bed, holding his phone. San quickly sat the plate down and shut the door, speed walking over to his best friend. 

‘Woo, what happened? What’s wrong?’ He immediately pulled the shorter of the two against his chest. Wooyoung only cried harder, his heartbreaking cries echoing off the walls of the room he shared with Yeosang. 

San saw the phone in Wooyoungs hand and he gently took it from him, reading the contents of the screen. His eyebrows furrowed and then his face went blank. It was a post about Wooyoungs tummy, and how it was so ‘cute’ that he didn’t have abs, but a little tummy instead. 

Wooyoung had always been self conscious about his body, as he was slightly heavier than the rest of the boys, whether the posts were positive or not, people still acknowledged that Wooyoung did indeed have a tummy and not abs, and San was finally fed up of seeing Wooyoung cry over posts that were so stupid and degrading.

San set the phone aside and gently pushed Wooyoung back onto the bed, acting on his idea before he really thought out the outcome of it all. Wooyoung laid back, assuming San was going to tuck him in and hum a slow tune to calm him down, as usual. But what San did was the opposite of calming to Wooyoung.  
San began to lift the shorter boys shirt and Wooyoung quickly grabbed his hands, crying out. 

‘No! San don’t look at it please it’s so gross. I’m so gross, please.’ He sobbed and San shoved Wooyoungs fighting hands away and with much resistance, Wooyoung finally gave up and let his hands fall to his sides, crying louder. ‘San- please.’ He said in a small, defeated voice. San lifted the boys shirt and Wooyoung covered his face with his hands, not understanding why his best friend was doing this to him, humiliating him like this. He knew how much Wooyoung hated his body, how he never showered or changed with the others around, why was he doing this?

Wooyoung felt a small kiss on his stomach next to his belly button. He held his breath and lifted his head, looking at San who only kept up what he was planning to do. San slowly left kisses along Wooyoungs stomach, making Wooyoungs tummy do flips on the inside. His face grew red with a blush. ‘San-‘ he started and San only shushed him quietly. ‘Please Woo, let me do this.’ He whispered against Wooyoungs skin and he continued to pepper kisses all over Wooyoungs stomach. 

Wooyoung teared up once more, fond of San and his newfound effort to make the younger feel better. Wooyoung laid his head back and closed his eyes, focusing on feeling every touch of Sans lips to his skin. Like hot little stings at every kiss, his best friend started to get sloppier with his kisses. San loved the way Wooyoungs skin felt under his lips. This was only meant to make his best friend finally feel better about himself once and for all but San couldn’t help but to enjoy it a little too much. He started to press open mouthed kisses against Wooyoungs tan skin, listening to the others breathing patterns and which spots made his breathing hitch or falter, or speed up.

San started to get more and more carried away the longer his lips were against Wooyoung. He moved his hands up to hold Wooyoungs hips gently, rubbing circles into his skin with his thumbs. His kisses became faster and quicker, and sloppier as he left wet trails along Wooyoungs skin. 

Wooyoung couldn’t believe what he was feeling. He was feeling pleasure and he couldn’t help it. His best friends lips were on his skin and he felt amazing, he did what he never thought he’d do and he gently placed his hand in Sans hair, making the taller boy emit a small noise of acceptance. San ran his hands along Wooyoungs sides, both their breathing locking up as he got carried away and started to suck a hickey into Wooyoungs hip bone. Wooyoung gasped and tightened his grip on Sans hair. 

‘San’ he called out and San came to his senses and sat up quickly, pupils blown wide. Wooyoungs eyes the same way, they stared at eachother. San gave him a small reassuring smile as his breathing calmed down and he pulled Wooyoungs shirt back down, moving up to lay next to him. 

A few moments of silence went by, but they weren’t awkward. ‘Wooyoung.’ San addressed quietly. Wooyoung hummed in response.  
‘You- you are so fucking beautiful.’ and this took Wooyoung off guard. ‘I mean, makeup or no makeup, prestine hair or messy hair, fucking abs or a tummy-‘ he said and Wooyoung chewed his bottom lips  
‘You’re so perfect the way you are. Please, please don’t let anything or anyone make you believe otherwise. You’re so special to me, and seeing you cry breaks my heart, Woo.’ 

Wooyoung rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around San’s waist tightly. He smiled against his shirt and sighed. ‘Thank you.’and he finally felt something like happiness, which he hadn’t felt in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So people keep talking about how Woo lost a lot of weight and how his ‘tummy’ was cute and he doesn’t need to have abs to be sexy. I agree BUT I wish people would stop posting on social media about it, pointing out that he even had a tummy at all. He sees that stuff, in almost certain. I’m sure that’s why he decided to lose all that weight. He was perfect, and IS still perfect. Wooyoung is the most wholesome, most beautiful soul and he was always and will always be amazingly beautifully gorgeous no matter what he looks like. Makeup or no makeup, hair done or not, abs or tummy. SO I decided to write this little one shot based on how I see San comforting him when he sees posts that a knowledge his weight. (Which he wasn’t heavy at all in the first place, ever!)


End file.
